


(I Don't Need You To) Save Me

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [168]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Emma, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian tries to save Emma; she can't let that happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I Don't Need You To) Save Me

She was alone once again.

It wasn’t like it was anything new to Emma. She had always been on the outside, watching in. When she was a kid she would watch other families, happy together, while she barely had her foster parents and siblings. It would break her heart to see them be a real family as she was always the outsider.

She was the outsider when it came to a lot of things; love, family, friends. It was nothing new to her really.

So why did it hurt so badly?

If Emma was good at one thing, it was putting up walls. She had done it her entire life, and being the Dark One only made it easier for her to do so. Place up walls a mile high, and then she didn’t need to feel a thing.

Except she still did. It was just easier to pretend she didn’t.

It had hurt so badly when Killian tried to give her a True Love’s Kiss and save her from the curse of being the Dark One.

And she wanted to let it work, she really did, but it meant unleashing the darkness back into the world, and then they would just be at step one again.

She knew Killian would beg her to let it work if he knew. He would insist that they needed her as a Saviour; that he and her family needed her.

But she couldn’t let that happen. It wasn’t what her family had tried to do to her per say which caused her to bring them back to Storybrooke; no, it was what was about to come.

Hades, the ruler of darkness and the underworld. And he wanted her and her magic. He wanted to strip her of her powers, both light and dark, and keep them for himself as he expanded his realm to include the realms of the living as well.

And she couldn’t let that happen.

The only problem was that she wasn’t strong enough to defeat him on her own. But she couldn’t just out and tell her family she needed their help. To do so would be to subject herself to their judgements of using the Dark One’s powers.

But there wasn’t anything else she _could_ do. She needed all the magic she could to defeat Hades, but she needed Regina to believe in herself and use her magic for good. She needed everyone to stand by each other, united.

So she did what the Dark One before her had done, pulled the strings behind the game, as she played it with all the cards. All while resisting the pull of the Darkness, and its insistence on turning her evil.

The only problem was that she needed the power that came with Excalibur with her dagger.

Yet she was too dark for such a thing. No it would have to be Arthur who did so, yet she needed to be the one who yielded the sword.

Being the Dark One was hard.

She wished she could just lay in Killian’s arms, as he reassured her like he did so often back in Camelot. He was so loving and had believed in her full heartedly. She wanted to be able to tell him that she was still there; the Emma he loved was still there, but she was playing a dangerous game. One if she lost, would mean losing the life as she knew it.

It was easier for him to believe that she was already lost.

There was a constant battle in her, one side of her begging herself to go to Killian and tell him the truth. To have him fighting right beside her to help bring down the villain he didn’t even know they were facing. But the other side wanted her to keep him safe for as long as she could. She still loved him, and she needed for him to not be injured by all of this. She needed for him to make it out of this. If he lost his life because of her, she never would forgive herself.

She could see the sadness in his eyes, practically hear him talking from outside the diner about how he was going to save her. She loved him so much more for it, and it broke her heart.

She just hoped that all of this would be over soon, so she could be reunited with her family.


End file.
